


Day 9: Playing with Each Other's Hair

by happyeverafter72



Series: 10 Days of Fluff [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tousled Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Watson loves Holmes's tousled hair in the mornings.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 10 Days of Fluff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Day 9: Playing with Each Other's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, who can resist Jeremy's tousled hair?!

Watson loved Holmes’s hair. In the mornings, before he slicked it back with oil, it was soft and flopped down over his forehead. 

One Saturday morning, he was looking particularly tousled. Watson, feeling hungry, had left their bed first and was already at breakfast when Holmes entered the room. Watson could not help grinning at how adorable Holmes looked with his hair dishevelled and sticking out at odd angles. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Holmes asked as he took his seat. 

“I’m simply enjoying the way you look at this moment.” 

Watson left his chair and went across to Holmes. He ran his hands through his darling’s soft, beautiful hair. Holmes sighed at the feeling of Watson’s fingers brushing his scalp. 

“Oh, John.” 

He tilted his head back and pulled Watson into a kiss.


End file.
